


scarface + scarlet

by runwithneedles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, Crossover, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Middle Earth, Mind Manipulation, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Silmarillion - Freeform, but here it be, i don't know where this crossover came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runwithneedles/pseuds/runwithneedles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earth hath bubbles as does the air, and she is of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarface + scarlet

Maedhros looked at the guest seated across from him: strangest thing yet in a world of wild things. She wore black trousers, thin and fitted, fine leather boots, a great fur coat in a deep scarlet, the color of no creature he knew. She was sharp looking, minimal, clean, as if she had the means to bathe twice a day, not one dark hair out of place. Green eyes, but there was some living light in them, not an Elvish light, but a roaming, reddish gleam.

She regarded him with cautious interest, without fear. He was aware anew of the scars writ large over his face, the gash at the corner of his mouth, the hollow where his left cheekbone should fill.

“So you're the general.” she said. 

“No...I was a king. I am a prince of sorts.”

“You fight whatever inhabits that mountain, whatever that darkness is. Is it a thing? A man? I felt the evil of it.”

“It is….a spirit, and a form. Malice inhabiting space.”

“You're not equally matched then, whatever you are. I’ve never felt such depth of cruelty.”  
She looked at him, the reddish glow in her eyes flickering, stronger. 

“I heard his lieutenant’s thoughts, when I was still between places. He inhabits the void and a body somehow.”

Maedhros started, looked closer at her. 

“You heard his thoughts! He has that power too.”

The woman read the suspicion in his face, and stared levelly at him.

“I don’t use it to harm, only to search and heal.”

He drew back further, considered her, then seemed to make some decision. 

“I know not who you are, or where you came from, and I cannot read your thoughts as you can mine. But my heart tells me you have great courage, and a power none of us possess. Will you help us? We are sorely lacking knowledge of our Enemy’s plans: he clouds thought and will alike.”

She paused.

“I'm not a warrior: I can control matter, thought, and energy, but I can’t withstand an army. There would have to be some way to search his mind secretly. Often others don't know when I am inside their heads, but if he has the same power, he may figure it out.”

Maedhros thought of the dungeons of Angband, deep, inacessible, hopeless.  
But Sauron had been wont to walk along the parapet, and there were great crags on the mountain, not too near, but near enough.

“You can control matter: can you move your own body with your mind? If you can scale a cliff, you may be able to reach his mind: he visits the walls at times, and there are many hidden places near it.”

The woman smiled slowly. “Yes. Yes, I can climb. I'll go tonight.”

Maedhros looked down, smiled in return. He felt some glowing spark touch his mind, reaching for the hope that sputtered inside him, so often threatening to die. It began to hold steady, began to give warmth, like the warmth of a quiet fire in late evening. He saw it then, glowing scarlet trailing from her fingers like ragged lace, arcing to his temples. As he looked up at her, the fire faded.

“I thank you, my lady. I know you will not stay long, but we are in your debt. May I know your name?”

She brushed hair out of her eyes, long fingers loaded with rings, sharp nails painted dark. 

“My name is Wanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea just Arrived to me. I wanted Sauron to get some of his own medicine I suppose. Really it would likely be Fingon talking to her, but this felt like the sort of sly thing Maedhros would come up with.
> 
> anyway this is the first fic I've ever published, feedback is life to me. :)


End file.
